


Operation: Kissing Down Under

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't going to give up until Herc and Raleigh kissed under the mistletoe.  Turns out, it was a lot harder to manage than they had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Kissing Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of Twelve Fics of Christmas--based on 'Herc/Raleigh, kissing under the mistletoe'

“I think we need to rethink our strategy,” Mako said, as soon as she called the meeting to order.  Everyone sitting around the mess hall table quieted, looking towards her.  “Obviously putting the mistletoe at places we _think_ they will be is not working.”

Tendo nodded.  “Yeah, even when they’re supposed to be somewhere it isn’t working.”

“Like that meeting last week that they had to go to!” Newt added.  “Hermann and I put the mistletoe up for that one, but they both went through the door on the opposite side!”

“Exactly,” Mako responded.  “We need a new plan to get Herc and Raleigh to kiss under the mistletoe.”

“Why does it have to be mistletoe?” Hermann muttered.  The Weis shushed him.

“We could just put mistletoe up _everywhere_ ,” Sasha announced, banging her fist on the table.  Aleksis nodded his agreement.

“Then other people will get caught in it as well,” Mako replied.  “It will not be special for them.”

“We could put the mistletoe up and then get them to meet there,” Newt exclaimed, looking excitedly at the others around the table.  No one else looked nearly as excited as he did.

“They’re too smart for that,” Tendo told him, after a beseeching look from Mako.  “They’ll know something’s going on.”

“This wouldn’t be a problem if they would leave on time for things,” Hu complained.

“And if they were around at normal times,” Cheung added.

“And if we could find them at meal times and free times,” Jin finished.

“Or we could ask Herc’s _son_ ,” Hermann said, over-enunciating the last word scathingly.  The look Mako gave him was thoroughly unimpressed.

“Chuck would not help us get his father and Raleigh together,” she told him.  Hermann just huffed and crossed his arms.

“How about,” Tendo said, trying to stave off an argument, “We find somewhere that they are, and then put the mistletoe up somewhere in their path.  It might take a couple tries, but we should be able to do it.”

Everyone, except for Hermann, seemed to think it would work.

“I can find out Raleigh’s schedule,” Mako said.  “We coordinate regularly for training; he will not suspect anything if I ask.”

“Herc’s will be harder,” Newt replied, tapping his fingers on the table.  “If it’s in the system, Tendo could find it, right Tendo?”’

Tendo glanced at him, disgruntled.  “I’d have to hack into his files.  I could say someone wants to schedule a meeting and ask for his schedule.”

“Then we see when they match up,” Sasha added.  Aleksis nodded.

“It’s not guaranteed they’ll go together, though,” Jin said doubtfully.

“Every moment Raleigh’s not with Mako or asleep he’s with Herc,” Tendo replied, raising an eyebrow.  “They’ll go together.”

Mako cleared her throat, getting everyone back under control.  “All right.  Tendo and I will get the schedules, and then we will choose several events to attempt to place the mistletoe.  Operation,” she blushed and looked at Newt, who gave her a thumbs up, “Kissing Down Under, plan C, is underway.  Please check your devices for the next meeting time.”

 

.oOo.

 

“They should have left that meeting ten minutes ago,” Newt muttered, bouncing on his heels.  Mako looked over the schedule in her hands, narrowing her eyes.  “Right?  It was over ten minutes ago.”

“Yes, it was,” she replied.  “They were probably just caught up in the meeting.  It’s fine.”

“They haven’t come by yet?” Tendo asked quietly, coming up behind them.

“The meeting let out?” Mako asked, peeking out from the side hallway they were standing in to peer down the hallway, looking to see if Herc and Raleigh were coming.

“Yeah, 3 minutes ago.  Herc and Raleigh were talking with the Marshall when I left.”

Mako nodded and made a note.  Newt took the walkie-talkie from his belt and quickly relayed the information to Jin, who was ready further down the hallway with the mistletoe.

Then they heard footsteps, and Raleigh’s distinctive laugh.  Mako slapped a hand over Newt’s mouth; Tendo took the walkie-talkie, letting Jin know that Raleigh and Herc were coming down the hall.

“What’re you guys doing crouched here?” someone said from behind them.  Mako whirled around, nearly punching Chuck in the throat, if he hadn’t blocked it with his forearm.  “Whoa, Mako, what—”

“Shut up,” She hissed, putting her hand over his mouth.  “We’re trying to surprise someone.”

“I can’t believe how long that meeting was,” Raleigh groaned from down the hall.  Chuck pushed Mako’s hand off of his mouth.

“Why’re you surprising _him_?”

“It wasn’t as long as last week’s, at least,” Herc replied, and Chuck’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re surprising Raleigh and my _dad_?  Does this have something to do with all that mistletoe I’ve been finding around the ‘Dome?”

Mako put her hand back over his mouth.  “We are trying to get them to kiss under the mistletoe.”

Chuck pushed her hand away again.  “You could just ask them, you don’t have to go through all of this just to see them kiss.”

Mako frowned.  “What—”

Tendo shushed them; Herc and Raleigh were closer now.

“Oh, you’ll never guess what dropped out of Tendo’s pocket after the meeting,” Raleigh said.  Mako leaned out a little bit, just enough that she could see where they were stopped.  Raleigh was holding a piece of…

“Mistletoe?” Herc asked, laughing.  “Why would he be carrying that?”

Raleigh shrugged.  “Does it matter?”  He held it up above his head, shooting a grin at Herc.  Herc grinned back and wrapped his arms around Raleigh’s waist, pulling him against him.  “Come on, you gotta kiss me now.”

“You don’t need some stupid plant to make me do that,” Herc told him, then pressed his lips to Raleigh’s.  Raleigh looped his free arm around Herc’s neck to draw him closer, pushing him back against the door behind him.  Herc fisted a hand in Raleigh’s hair and licked into his mouth.

Raleigh pulled back for a moment.  “You were going to go to the gym with Chuck now,” he managed to say.

“Fuck,” Herc groaned, resting his forehead against Raleigh’s.  “All right, I can swipe something from the mess kitchen and bring it to yours after?”

Raleigh smiled and kissed him softly.  “Sounds great.  I’ll bring the mistletoe.”

Herc kissed him again, then pulled away and started down the hallway.  After a few steps he turned back, kissed Raleigh hard once again, then continued on his way to the gym.  Raleigh watched him, a fond smile on his face, before he went into his room.

Mako was staring at the empty hallway open-mouthed.  Chuck pushed her hand off his face with little effort.

“Did you guys not know they’re dating?” he asked, eyebrow raised as he looked at the three of them.  Newt and Tendo shook their heads.  Chuck scoffed.  “Don’t know how, they’re fucking disgusting about it, sharing meals and sleeping in each other’s bed and everything.  Fucking obvious, is what it is.”  He shook his head and walked away, muttering under his breath.

Mako closed her mouth.  “Right.  Well.”

Tendo finally took his hand off of Newt’s mouth, only to find that he was grinning.

“Operation Kissing Down Under was a Success!” Newt shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Raleigh’s door opened, his head popping out into the hallway.  He grinned at Newt and Tendo, giving them a short wave.  “Thanks for the mistletoe!” he called.  “I’m thinking of pinning it to my boxers, do you think Herc would like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> currently unbeta'd. will post the beta'd version when i have it.
> 
> i'm sorry there isn't much herc/raleigh. hopefully i will be able to make up for it soon.


End file.
